


High Hopes

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tigatron muses about his life, and some of those who are placed in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squareofme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=squareofme).



> Another Christmas ficlet that I made! This time, it was for squareofme, who wanted some Tigatron and Airazor hanging in the wilderness. Slight spoilers for _Season 1, Episode 23: Law of the Jungle_. It always feels weird to put spoiler warnings on something with a series as old as Beast Wars, but I'd rather cover my bases than not.

Peace, harmony, tranquility.

Nature may run its course, but Tigatron has spent enough time in this planet’s wilderness to witness its quiet moments – to become a part of the good and comprehend the bad, maintain order and hold closest the aforementioned states of being. They have integrated themselves so strongly in his mind that separation can be difficult because of the state of the Beast Wars.

He learned the hard way that pure neutrality in no way keeps matters calm, just as full-on warfare does not solve all the world’s problems. It’s a long and complicated path he has set on: self-discovery coupled with aiding those he considers allies. Sometimes he succeeds at finding a higher ground, and as for his failures, he has learned from them and vowed not to repeat the mistakes. Thankfully, he no longer has to do this alone.

Up in the sky, an agile, tan blot amongst the clouds, Airazor soars freely as she surveys the mountains he calls home first, and Maximal territory second. These days, she spends most of her rounds here, her advanced eyes keeping watch where he cannot, and he’s grateful for her assistance. And, he’s willing to add, her company as well.

For some reason, he had thought that allowing her in would be harder. Tigatron was used to spending his life in seclusion – the solitary excursions only broken by a plea for assistance from his brothers back on the Axalon – or with Snowstalker. The former still occasionally holds true, and after he lost his traveling friend, he couldn’t have imagined moving on to this degree.

But he has, and he is relieved.

Snowstalker would have continued to live, and she would not have wished for him to suffer alone in these harsh conditions. There remained an ache, but Airazor had helped to put a bandage over it and keep it from constantly hurting. No matter how much time passed, a part of him would always miss her, just as it pained him every time he had to destroy a piece of this planet and was haunted by what he’d done. But when he was with Airazor, things were easier to bear.

As he watches Airazor fly higher, it feels as if she is taking his sorrows with her.

-Fin-


End file.
